Christmas Wrath
Christmas Wrath is a non-canon chapter that is only available each year from December 25th to January 5th. It is a special Christmas-themed event loosely modeled after Chapter 3, with exclusive bosses. Christmas Wrath was last available New Years day 2020. Bosses Bosses are in order from which they occur. *Christmas FOE *MerryWrath Synopsis "You" returns to the castle to receive an urgent message from King. King informs "You" that a the Knights of Redcliff have informed him that a thief by the name of MerryWrath has stolen a powerful artifact from the Redcliff. This artifact can boost the user to a very powerful state. Additionally, the King tells "You" that MerryWrath is also planning to steal Christmas, somehow, despite Christmas not being tangible. Transcript Players are teleported to the lobby at the end of Chapter 7. '-Server: '"The following is a non-canon chapter." '-Server: '"This means that the current chapter does not take place in the actual storyline." '-Server: '"Or have place in the timeline either." '-Server: '"It basically didn't happen." '-Server: '"This, is Christmas Wrath." A cutscene plays showing "You" in the throne room. '-You: '"Ahh it's nice to be back." '-You: '"So what was the urgent message?" '-King: '"Very bad news." '-King: '"The Knights of Redcliff have informed me of a thief."' '-King: '"This thief is known as 'MerryWrath', and is planning to steal Christmas!" '-King: '"I'm not too sure how that is possible as Christmas isn't physical." '-King: '"But he did steal an artifact which can boost the user to a very powerful state." '-King: '"if Christmas isn't important to you then at least that should be!" '-King: '"Go! The Draco Lands, and much more importantly, Christmas depend on you!" "You" is teleported to the entrance of a large Christmas-themed fortress. Snow covers the landscape, and a red and green path leads up to the castle doors, with giant candy canes, snow-covered trees, snowmen, and ice statues lined along the path. '-MerryWrath: '"Oh! So you've finally come, eh?" '-MerryWrath: '"You think you can take down my Christmas stronghold? Try it!" "You" proceeds up the path and reaches the front gate of the stronghold, which has 200K HP. '-Christmas FOE: '"BOSS, IT APPEARS THEY HAVE ARRIVED." '-MerryWrath: '"Alright! Forces, take them down!" "You" begins attacking the gate as Ice Knights spawn to try and stop him. Finally, the gate is broken down, and "You" enters the next room. '-Christmas FOE: '"..." '-Christmas FOE: '"BOSS." '-MerryWrath: '"Seems they were more powerful than expected." '-Christmas FOE: '"YES." '-Christmas FOE: '"I WILL BE YOUR ENEMY." '-Christmas FOE: '"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT US." "You" defeats Christmas FOE. '-King: '"Advance your attack, take down the second gate!" '-You: '"Seems to be a teleporter through there too, I'll use that after!" "You" begins attacking the second, 500K HP gate as Ice Knights spawn to try and stop him. Finally, the gate is broken down, and "You" enters the teleporter, arriving at the base of the stronghold's tower. '-MerryWrath: '"Well, you are quite the powerful one!" '-MerryWrath: '"But you are no match to my wrath!" '-MerryWrath: '"Come face me at the pinnacle." '-MerryWrath: '"Now now, don't keep me waiting!" "You" climbs up the stronghold tower, arriving at the top to face MerryWrath. '-MerryWrath: '"Interesting, now why do you want to ruin my jolly fun?" '-You: '"You want to ruin Christmas, I can't let that happen!" '-You: '"Oh and like you stole something from the Redcliff Knights, that too." '-MerryWrath: '"Well too bad, it is already a part of me!" '-You: '"Well, didn't have to come to this." '-MerryWrath: '"Silly intruder. This is merely the gift I have received to achieve my goals." '-MerryWrath: '"Now prepare to be decked in the halls!" "You" begins fighting MerryWrath '-MerryWrath: '"Come on now, be more MERRY!" "You" defeats MerryWrath. '-You: '"Well, let's hope you at least have a silent night." '-MerryWrath: '"Oh, but a jingle bell wake up call, I'm still alive and good." MerryWrath enters Crisis Mode. '-Crisis MerryWrath: '"As for you, I can safely say it's beginning to look a lot like your end." '-Crisis MerryWrath: '"So I hope you can hear what I hear 'cause!" '-Crisis MerryWrath: '"All I want for Christmas, is your demise!" '-Crisis MerryWrath: '"Though I might have to self gift that if you wouldn't mind. Let's begin." "You" begins fighting Crisis MerryWrath. '-Crisis MerryWrath: '"I hope you're prepared for the chill!" "You" defeats Crisis MerryWrath. '-Crisis MerryWrath: '"Argh, No! My power." '-Crisis MerryWrath: '"My castle! Not cool..." '-You: '"Well, it is pretty COOL if you ask me." '-Crisis MerryWrath: '"..." '-Crisis MerryWrath: '"And just like that, you gifted me the sweet release of death." '-King: '"Well then. At least that's over with." '-King: '"I'll take you back to the castle, the masters will be here soon and we need to prepare!" '-King: '"Now, let's have a Merry Christmas with everyone!" '-You: '"And that, sounds like a plan!" Trivia -The ice statues outside of MerryWrath's fortress are statues of SG developers and a few others. -MerryWrath and his chapter are loosely based off of Chapter 3. -Christmas Wrath is the only chapter where all the songs are made by the same artist, F-777. All four songs played in the chapter are in his "It's Freaking Christmas" album, which you can find here. Category:Lore Category:Christmas Wrath Category:Non-canon